


thoroughly milked

by orphan_account



Series: the dale dairy farm [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Breast Expansion, Breeding, Dehumanization, Dildos, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Milking, Milking Machine, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Brainwashing, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Transformation, Urethral plug, Vaginal Plug, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, human cattle, human cow, multiple pregnancy, of sorts...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lila couldn't remember when she'd become a breeding cow. but when her udders felt so heavy with milk, it didn't really matter to her, she just wanted the aching to go away.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: the dale dairy farm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818355
Comments: 7
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited and written p much in one go but i got so horny i just had to write this.

Lila woke, the way she always did these days, aching, full, in pain. since being bred she'd been given extra padding for her stall so she wasn't quite as bruised as she would've been otherwise. But she ached, god, everything ached, her cunt, her swollen belly but worst of all, her udders. They had swollen so huge in the past few months that she could barely see her pregnant belly under them. Quadruplets... Lila was barely into her sixth months and she could barely move on her own. These days, she had to wait for her handler, Dean, to come to her and help her sit up. The babies moved inside her, pressing against her bladder painfully and she whined in distressed. The urethral plug wouldn't budge. She squeezed down hard, which made her cunt tighten around the short, it was only about 6 inches long, but very thick, deliciously thick at nearly 5 inches. She moaned around her plugs, hoping to god Dean would come around soon. Her breasts were so tight, so aching, If it weren't for the painful metal clamps she would be leaking milk all over herself. Lila tries to pass the time, massaging her tummy carefully as she waits desperately for Dean to come giver her her morning milking. 

In the beginning of her pregnancy she'd only needed to be milked once a day, it was okay, Dean had said, sometimes dumb cows needed a little more time to understand that they'd be bred full of calves. Lila couldn't even remember now, when she hadn't been milked less than three times a day. Her breasts just got so full, so red and inflamed that Dean had decided it was for her own safety. Lila liked Dean, he was really nice, and so very handsome with his green eyes and the boyish charm. She loved how big he was as well, she wasn't a small cow by any means. But feeling her handler's big hands on her, knowing how easily he could lift her and carry her around, it made her wet just thinking about it. She was always so wet these days, trying to grind the plug in her cunt deeper to stimulate her. It never took very much and she mooed, panting loudly as she ground down more, fucking herself onto it slowly as she reached for one of her long teats. Lila knew she hadn't always looked like this, but she couldn't remember... it was so fuzzy, things were so fuzzy, she couldn't remember when her teats had become so long and hard, when she'd grown her big, heavy udders or when she'd started mooing. It was all edged in black, out of reach of her. She didn't really care, her aching udders, swollen, pregnant belly and dripping cunt were far more important. She ground down against her plug again, there wasn't much else she could do, she couldn't reach her cunt anymore past the mass of her belly. She looked huge, kind of the way Betty had looked when she'd been nine months pregnant with her twins. Then, she heard a noise, the stall opened and Dean stepped in, dimpled and rugged, big and strong and Lila mooed happily at him. He smiled back, crossing her little stall in one big step and crouching down beside her. 

"Hey there, sweetie, d'you sleep well?" he asked and stroked her hair gently, yeah, she really liked Dean. She mooed at him again, knowing he loved it when she mooed. She didn't understand why, but his eyes always sparkled when she did. She liked when his eyes sparkled.   
"Good girl, alright then, let's have a look at ya." Dean helped her sit up, his hands under her arms lifted her up and she mooed happily as she finally got some weight off her tits. She moaned with relief and dean cupped her breasts, pushing them up. Pain lanced down Lila's back and she whined at him.   
"Sh, sh, sh, little cow, gotta take a look at your udders, make sure you're being a good little breeding cunt." The words were so affectionate, Lila soaked the praise up like a sponge. Dean took off the nipple clamps and immediately, white liquid pearled at the tip of her nipples, Lila moaned at the firey pain that spread through her aching udders. "Now would ya look at that. Such a good little cow, making all this milk for ya calves. Your body just knows its place doesn't it?" he let go of her udders, making Lila moo again. He pushed at her thighs, she spread them wide for him and his fingers wrapped around the plug in her pussy, pulling it out in one swift motion. Lila whined at the empty feeling as her cunt clenched on nothing. 

"Now, now, little cow, you know we gotta get ya ready first," Dean admonished her. He pulled the plug out of her urethra in one swift motion and Lila felt her bladder begin to empty. The calfs in her belly kicked again, she mooed and felt the warm liquid trickle between her legs. Dean kept praising her, telling her just how good she was, what a good breeder she'd become. Lila preened under his words. When she was done Dean patted her thigh and Lila perked up, knowing what would come now. Dean laughed. "That's right you dumb little thing, it's time for your milking!" he unhooked the machine from the wall, rolling the contraption closer to her. It was a saddle of sorts, but it had no stir ups and a huge 9 inch dildo was attached to it. Lila's mouth watered at the sight. She started crawling towards it, whining as her udders and swollen belly dragged against the floor with every step. It hurt, her long teats ached as they pearled with milk. Dean hauled her upright onto the milking saddle and the thick dildo pushed into her. "That's right, now your horny cunt is all stuffed the way you like." Lila mooed at his words, panting as her tongue lolled out. She couldn't move at all, her own weight, the weight of her belly made it impossible for her to move. She could barely even grind into the dildo, but it didn't matter. She loved just the feeling of being full, stuffed to bursting with a thick cock as her calves kicked in her belly. 

Dean slathered her nipples with cream to keep them from becoming irritated, she was going to be milked for an hour after all. She mooed loudly as he pinched her nipple, a burst of milk spurting out of it before he placed the suction cup over it.   
"There's a good milking cow. Gotta say, sweetheart, I'm so glad the boss decided to go natural with you." The suction cups were strapped into place and Lila panted with anticipation. She needed, please, please she needed to be milked. "Seeing you get all big so slowly, all bred up with calves. Knew you'd be amazing at it." Dean's words went straight over Lila's head as the milking machine whirred to life and the strong suction started pulling at her teats, sucking the milk from them as she mooed loudly. Every pull squirted milk out of her udders, and Lila's eyes rolled back as the pressure finally began to leave her overly tight tits.   
"Now just gonna turn this one on too," her handler said and the dildo in her pussy came to life, vibrating and thrusting into her. she mooed again, panting for breath as the dildo punched the air out of her. 

"Ah, sorry darling, I almost forgot," Dean said and straps buckled around her head as a wide gag was forced into her mouth. "Wouldn't want you to accidentally hurt that pretty mouth of yours now would we?" Her tongue was forced out of her mouth around the gag and drool started dripping down her chin as the suction on her udders intensified. Spurt after spurt of milk was forced from her tits as the dildo rammed into her cunt. Her juices leaked down her thighs, pooling on the saddle around her as she tried to grind into it. Dean's hands kept massaging her belly, pressing into the taught skin. "Can't believe you went from scrawny little cow to our top producer in just a few months."   
Lila whined, remembered how disappointed Dean had been when he measured her breasts every month, and they were barely double Is.   
"And now, well sweetie, you've gotta be at least triple K, don't cha?" he praised her and she tried to smile around the gag but only drool dribbled out of her mouth. 

"You're just a beauty, ya know that? Fat and heavy and barely able to move with all the calves in your belly," Dean said and his hands gripped her thighs helping her roll into the dildo as she mooed again.   
"Good little breeder, making all this milk for your babies. Your udders are beautiful, little cow," he said and pulled on them, sending sparks through her body as she felt her first orgasm draw closer. "I remember how tiny you were when you came here, barely more than skin and bones," he talked and Lila barely understood him over the pressure in her udders decreasing, the unbearably good feeling of emptying her of her milk. Her calves pushed against her stomach again and she whined at the pain.   
"Now look at you, perfect little baby factory, the boss loves it." The dildo stabbed at her g-spot again and again, sending sparks through her body until she came with a loud whine, spasming around the dildo. It never stopped, continued fucking her cunt and Lila mooed with oversensitivity.   
"Don't worry, we're gonna keep you nice and bred, soon as these are born, we'll get you pregnant again, keep you stuffed full of babies." Lila loved the full feeling, she nodded at Dean, hoping he understood and he chuckled. "Such a good cow." He kissed her nose and the dildo pumped into her faster. The whirring of the milking machine got louder as the suction became stronger and Lila's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mind emptied of any thought. 

God, she loved milking hour.


	2. check up time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pregnancy: 7 months 
> 
> time for a check up....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man... at this point.... i'm just gonna write what flits through my garbage whorish brain for y'all to enjoy

Milked, Lila needed to be milked. She couldn't- milked. God, she needed it. She pawed at her udders, swollen full of milk and aching. They hurt, dark veins spread under the skin. She couldn't move anymore, not with her seven month old calves weighing heavy in her belly. She was huge and immobile. She whined again as she pawed at her udders. The stall opened and Lila could've cried when she saw Dean. He shushed her, and somehow she immediately felt calmer. 

The clamps on her teats came off and milk dribbled uncontrollably from them as Lila mooed in relief.

"Would you look at those beauties?" Dean asked and Lila looked down. Her teats were so long now, probably longer than her little finger and thick as her thumb, they were a deep dark purple. Lila mooed when Dean's fingers massaged them, rubbing vaseline into them. "I'll have to measure your udders again, I swear they look bigger than last week," Dean said but Lila couldn't focus. Milk dribbled uncontrollably from her teats and she couldn't think past the relief of it.

When she'd gotten so heavy that even Dean couldn't carry her anymore they'd switched her to a different milking machine. It was mobile, and the suction was gentler, Lila was grateful for that, her teats had become even more sensitive recently. But she needed to be milked for 6 hours a day now, and sleeping was always painful.

She couldn't sleep on the side anymore, it had been horrifying when one morning she couldn't right herself on her own. Her legs were spread wide by the mass of her belly, she felt like a.... well, a bred cow, probably. Dean had called her 'his pretty beached whale' once and the words had sounded familiar but Lila didn't know what they meant. But Dean had smiled as he said it and petted her heavy belly, so it couldn't be too bad. 

Dean slipped the suction cups on her udders and squeezed them gently, Lila mooed loudly at him. 

Dean rubbed her udders again and her eyes rolled back in her head. Her milk splashed loudly into the canister with every suck of the machine. The sound made lila wet, because...

"Good girl, you're such a good little cow for me," Dean always praised her. She loved when his voice got all gentle, and his fingers dug into her aching skin. She squirmed, rolling her hips, which didn't do much good with how big her belly was. Dean laughed at her. "Needy, little breeder aren't you?" Lila mooed at him and he patted her cheek. 

As the machine worked to milk her Dean got out his measuring tape and his clipboard. "Alright, sweetheart, you know the drill, behave and I'll give you something nice and big for that empty cockhole of yours, okay?" he asked and Lila panted with excitement. God, yes, please, she couldn't wait to feel filled again. 

Dean measured her belly, it wasn't so easy getting the measuring tape to loop around her and she whined when he had to press her forward. Her belly flattened against the floor of her stall and her calves kicked against her organs. 

"55 inches around! Look at you go!" Dean sounded happy so Lila smiled up at him as the suction on her teats continued. She could feel that she was almost empty. She almost missed being full to bursting now that her udders were drained. "You really are just the perfect breeder, ain't ya?" 

Lila panted and nodded and Dean rewarded her with a head pat. She mooed happily at him and sighed when he turned the milking machine off. He unhooked the suction cups from her udders and she mooed again with relief. 

"Now, let's take a look at your udders," Dean said and slid the measuring tape around them. He mumbled something under his breath and checked his clipboard and Lila waited impatiently. Then he looked up at her and smiled wide again, Lila smiled too. She wondered why he was so happy. "Told you they were bigger, sweetie, you're now a proper cow! You've finally got your L cups!" He scratched under her chin and rewarded her with more pets and Lila mooed in delight. "Gonna get you something nice to celebrate, you deserve it." 

He pinched her teats and she whined when he lifted her udder by them. "Now, that you're a proper cow, you get to wear jewellery too." 

Lila didn't know what that meant, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing either but suddenly she didn't care anymore.

Dean waved a dildo at her and Lila's jaw dropped as drool filled her mouth. "You've earn your reward, little cow." He helped her bend her legs, just enough so he could fit the dildo into her pussy and the 8 inches slid into her drenched cunt. Lila mooed loudly when it hit her cervix and she came on the spot. Dean pushed and pulled the dildo into her, flicking a switch that turned it on as he held it pressed deeply into her cunt. Juices flowed out of her and drool dribbled down her chin as her calves pushed on her bladder. Dean's big, big hands wrapped around both her teats, pulling on them together and milk dribbled out of them. 

It hurt, but it felt good too. Lila panted and mooed as she came again. Good. More good than hurt. 

Dean bit on her tongue and Lila felt ecstatic. She mooed again and Dean shoved the dildo into her deeper.

Lila thought... she thought maybe being a cow was a good thing. A very, very, good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> more than willing to write more in this verse! prequel, sequel, unrelated story, just hit me up, give me an idea i like and i am rEADY  
> (also willing to write mxm with mpreg so rlly just hit me up w that good impreg prompt)
> 
> i also have a tumblr @breedingdream so come talk to me about getting bred pls


End file.
